Nightfire Chronicles
by MissNellie
Summary: Cross Nightfire is traveling the path of his own, meeting other people along the way and learning the world in which he walks will eventually lead him to the same person he has avoided for a long time ago. Being my first fanfiction written, comments and suggestions are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Travelers of the Lost Path**

It was almost a week, and the snow still falls along the road. A figure was quietly walking amidst the cold; he is Cross Night Fire, a demon feared and discriminated by humans yet managed to survive together with a female child that was hidden at his coat to protect her from cold. Unbeknownst to all, Cross has been taking care of the child in memory of his two human friends who are the parents of the child. Although he was different, the child lovingly accepted him and even calls him brother, because of that he swore to protect her at all cost. Suddenly he felt her shivering.

"Brother, are we there yet? I'm hungry…" The child softly moaned.

"We'll be there soon Sheena, just hang in there. Brother will buy you a good meal and rest, so be patient…" Cross smiled as he assured the child. After some time, they arrived at the Tinsel town. From the looks of it, it was a prosperous town. It was still surrounded by snow, but much warmer. The child then jumped down from Cross' coat and straighten herself.

"Brother! Let us go there! I'm really hungry!" the child insisted.

"Alright, let's go then!" he replied and they walked among the crowd.

After a while, the two was seen inside a restaurant, as Sheena eats her lunch of rice and meat, Cross settled himself besides her eating a plateful of chocolate bars he purchased from a nearby shop while downing it with a bottleful of red wine. The people around them seem not to notice his strange appearance, except for a group of male travelers, eyeing them with contempt.

"Lucky! The most feared demon has finally appeared! We'll sure to have big bucks ahead of us boys!" the bearded one huskily said, toying with his dagger.

"So what's the plan boss? Are we going to jump on them outside or what?" the spike haired one said.

"We'll plan that later, but for now let's just observe them…they are worth millions you know…" the boss hissed.

Sensing danger, Cross looked at his back and saw the group. "Humans… they only knew to take advantage of weaker people…" he mumbled. "Sheena, finish your meal. After that, we'll have to rest and continue our travels before dark…" he told the girl.

"Alright Brother!" the girl answered. After finishing their meals, the two went out of the restaurant to find an inn, while the said group followed them. Although Cross senses them, he was planning something in his mind.

Sheena was tightly sleeping at a room in the nearby inn, as Cross was taking a walk outside. He still felt the group was following him, so he went on.

Entering a hallway, the group cornered him, and said "Demon! We have caught you now! Surrender or else…" the bearded one gruffly said, pulling out his dagger and throwing it to Cross.

In a snap, he caught it and said "Filthy humans, don't make me laugh…" and changed his eyes from normal ones to slit-eyes like ones, and his claws suddenly extended out of his fingers. At that sight, the group was too afraid to speak, and he unleashed a fierce slash of wind current to the enemy, slicing their bodies in pieces.

"Ah, that's more I like it! Now back to the inn, I have to catch up with my rest…" he muttered and as he walks over the corpses, he found a bag of gold. He took it and thanked them as he walked night, the two resumed their travels, but now with some food stock and medicine, a new coat for Sheena and a bagful of chocolates.

"Brother, you seem to have a lot of gold…where did you get all of that?" the girl asked, popping her head out of Cross' coat.

"Oh, some kind hearted human willingly lent me this, when I get a decent job, I'll pay him up!" he answered and smiled.

"That's very sweet Brother…Thank you!" and she kissed at his cheeks.

"Hey, that tickles!" he answered as they continued their travels along the snow linen road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Why They Don't Like Us?**

They arrived to Graywood Town after 3 days of travelling. It's like the last town they visited but it reeks of discrimination. As Cross and Sheena walked along the road people looked at him like criminals.

"Look at them...they look very suspicious." one man whispered to another. The other man agreed, and they continued to observe him. Cross sighed and they went inside a restaurant to take a break but they were stopped by the door.

"No strangers enters this place, dude. Back off!" the guard warned them.

"We only wish to rest here, that's all. We don't mean any harm..." Cross calmly replied but the guard insisted.

"Hey, what's you problem mister! Why you're mad at us? We didn't do anything and we just arrived here!" Sheena replied as she jumps out of Cross's coat and stood akimbo in front of the guard.

"Sheena...let's not make this matter worse. Let's go now..." he said as apologized to the guard and tried to take the girl away.

"No brother, this is not right. We didn't do anything but he's angry at us?! This is wrong!" she insisted but all people looked at them with contempt.

"Are you both deaf?! I warned you already, get out of here!" the guard insisted and pointed his spear to them. The demon shook his head and they started to walk away. People around them keep looking them with contempt.

"This is insane brother! Why do we need to go here when we're just going to be insulted?" Sheena loudly spoke as they walked together. People dispersed after the ruckus.

"I also don't know Sheena...but don't worry we will leave now. I just thought we will be able to rest here, but they seem not to like strangers..." he replied.

"You're correct Mister. This town despises strangers..." a voice spoke and as they both turned around they saw a young boy about Sheena's age, leaning on a wall.

"Travelers right? If you like you can stay at my place. At least both of you will not be thrown out like what happened a while ago." he offered.

"That's very nice of you. You are not like those people that looked us like we will kill them. Brother let's go with him!" Sheena said, as Cross agreed.

Together, they walked behind the houses to avoid further issues with the people. After sometime, they reached to a small cabin where the young lad ushered them in. Inside, they ate their food as the young lad sits with them.

"Apology for the place but at least it's safe here. You can stay here as long as you want." he said as the two listened to him.

"You live here by yourself?" Cross asked as Sheena dozed to sleep at his lap after eating her share.

"Ah no. I live here with someone but he's not here anymore. He was persecuted by a group so he decided to leave me here for now. He promised that he will return for me after the issue died down. But now yes, I live here by myself." he replied as he gave Cross blankets and pillows and left the room to let them rest.

It passed of the day as the two spent their day at the young boy's place. It was already night when Cross woke up and saw the attic window to be open. He went there and as he climb the roof he saw the boy observing the night sky.

"It's cold here, young lad." he reminded as he sat on the roof too. The boy closed his eyes and laid at the roof.

"It's alright sir, I used to this. Besides, I'm not yet sleepy..." he replied.

"I'll take this chance to introduce ourselves to you. My name is Cross Nightfire and the girl is Sheena. You're right that we're travelling and we happen to pass this town, thinking that's it's good to stop by, but I think I made a wrong decision..." Cross said.

"Just call me Daniel. So you and Sheena get to see a lot of places? That must be fun..." the lad replied in a sad tone.

"...isn't it lonesome to live here? I believe the person who took care of you must have missed you by now..." the demon said. The boy placed his head to his knees and took a sad sigh.

"...yeah...but what can I do? I'm just a boy that only waits for his return. I can't even get out of this city by myself..." and he started to look up again. "But whatever will happen I should look forward on meeting him again!" he added.

Cross gave a smile to him hearing his sudden change of tone and as they both watch the skies he felt something wrong. He looked down and saw people, some with torches are coming their way. "Looks like the people here are not fond of somebody who gazes at the night on the roof..." he said.

"Mr. Nightfire we should be going now...I feel something bad is going to happen..." Daniel noted. The demon agreed and they both went down. Once inside the house, Cross stood behind the door as the lad woke Sheena.

"Uh...brother...what's happening?" she sleeply asked rubbing her eyes carrying a pillow. Cross went near and patted her hair.

"We need to go now Sheena. Looks like the townpeople are hunting us down and they will not stop until we are driven out of this city. Really, I still don't understand why..." but before they can leave the soldiers started forcing the door to open.

"We know you're inside!" they shouted as they pounded the door more.

"Brother, what we should do?" Sheena asked as she were beside Cross.

"We will escape this way Sheena, Mr. Nightfire. Follow me..." Daniel quickly said as he leads the way. The house have a basement route and it leads exactly near the main gate of the city itself. As they ran to the gate of the town itself, they were blocked by more soldiers.

"Surrender demon! We already outnumbered you." the soldiers shouted.

Cross kept his calm while the children ran beside him. "What should I do? If I use my powers here, more people will be hurt." He looked around and saw the whole town at their back, anger and hate on their eyes.

"Why a demon like you keep himself with humans? Why don't you kill them, like what you always do?" the captain of the guard stood in front of them. Taking out his own sword he attacked Cross's group but the demon held the blade. All were surprised at his action.

"What the!" the captain exclaimed. He never expected that would happen, save that NOBODY dared to hold the blade of a sword before. He tried to push it with his might, but it's useless. He then looked at Cross' face, which now shows anger. His body shook in fear first time in his life.

"It's my decision, and you have no way of questioning it, human! You will not dare hurt these children ever again!" he replied, and broke the sword, sending the captain on the ground.

"A-attack them! Let no one of them leave here alive!" he ordered. With this the guards charged and Cross took his sword to defend themselves, disabling the guards. The townspeople cheered the guards but minutes after they dropped down defeated. They have realized that Cross started to change into a demon form. The townspeople ran in fear that Cross will do that to them too. Daniel were awed at the sight, but it seems that Cross were just forced to change his form.

"Mr. Nightfire, let's go now! All distracted by what happened earlier, and this will be our chance!" the boy reminded. Sheena on the other hand, held the demon's hand tight.

"Brother! Daniel is right, let's go!" she pleaded him.

That voice were enough for Cross to snap back to reality. As his demon form stopped manifesting, he took the children to his arms and ran on the gate. He was able to control himself from changing completely, and in this he thanked Sheena for this. As they came on the gate they opened it and as the two stepped outside, they noticed Daniel still stood inside the city.

"What happened Daniel? It's our chance to escape here. Let's go!" Sheena said, but the lad smiled.

"You two need to escape, I will stay here and make sure that they will not follow you anymore..." he replied. Cross couldn't believe what Daniel is speaking now but he sees the truth on his eyes. He must be trusting his companion that much.

"Very well Daniel, take care then. I wish that you will still see that benefactor of yours someday..." he replied but before he can finish his sentence, an arrow hit Daniel's back and sent him kneeling on the ground.

"Daniel!" the young girl screamed, but the lad insisted that they escape and with his strength he changed to his adult form and fought the incoming enemies. Although Cross can interfere with ease, he carried Sheena away and escaped towards the forest outside the city. Seeing his friends escape, Daniel kept on fighting knowing that he have done his share, but unfortunately somebody stabbed his back with a sword and arrows followed it.

"Looks like they really want me to die..." he sighed and dropped hard on the ground. The soldiers took his body and placed it to a cart. They brought them to the prison and confined him there. The next day, a soldier visited him and found that he's not breathing anymore. The captain decided to get rid of him and they decided to throw him out of the city.

That time, Cross and Sheena were already miles away from that city. The snow began to fall again, and it was a painful trip. Seeing a friend being hurted as they escape the city feels that they betrayed him. Sheena has already fell asleep from crying since they left the city.

"Daniel...we will not forget what you have done to us...we will surely meet again..." Cross said to himself and continued their trip. On the other hand, on the place where the soldiers threw Daniel, he managed to wake up, but his body is weak and since he's severely wounded he lost much blood, but he continued to walk aimlessly along the snow covered road, unsure if he will live or will die sooner or later...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Hand by the Snow**

It was three days after that event and the night was very cold, but Cross wouldn't mind. He is already used to it. Besides, what keeps him warm is the child's love to him, the child that was sleeping inside his coat. He had to do that every time they travel to various places to protect her from people that can harm her, hurt her, and discriminate her. Carrying that burden is Cross' decision. Suddenly, he looked up to the sky, and saw a lonely star along with the moon.

"Oh, the moon is nearing the middle of the sky, something was bound to happen this week…" he mumbled. He then decided to take a rest under a big tree and made fire in front of him. Sitting perfectly among its roots, he extended his usually hidden wings to wrap around his body. "The fate will find the answer, but it's up to the person that seeks the answer if it's the truth or not..." he mumbled and resumed his sleep. Dawn broke, and they continued their travel, while they both eat their breakfast while walking. It was a sunny day and birds were flying above them.

Suddenly, Cross noticed something strange and Sheena felt it. "Brother? Are you alright?"

"Something's wrong…somebody is here…" he said and scanned their surroundings while walking. Suddenly, he stepped on something very odd, and when he stooped down, he saw a human hand sticking out of the snow. Sheena then jumped down and immediately used her hands to dig what beneath the snow.

"Keep digging Sheena!" Cross said while helping her. After a while, they managed to pull from the snow an unconscious boy, about the same age as Sheena, wearing a tattered shirt and pants and barefooted. Both gasped in horror, but Cross gained his composure and immediately wrapped the boy in a thick coat, while Sheena builds an emergency bonfire.

"Why Daniel here brother? I thought we left him back at the Graywood Town?" Sheena asked as Cross keeps him in his arms.

"I-I don't know Sheena. I ask that same question myself. But what important now is he must live..." he replied. As they were watching the boy, they rested among the trees there.

After half an hour the boy aren't opening his eyes, even he is breathing barely, very barely. Cross started to worry and even Sheena. "Brother, we must bring him to a doctor immediately…if we leave now we can find one on the next village…" she said.

He carried the boy in his arms, "We'll leave then, and Daniel is our priority." And they ran as fast as they can go along the woods, and after some distance, they saw a little cottage. Upon arriving, Sheena knocked at the door.

"Please open the door! We need help!" An old man opened it and ushered them inside the house, as the boy was immediately attended inside another room by the old man.

"Will he be alright Brother?" Sheena asked, worry in her voice.

"Don't worry; he'll be fine I assure you..." Cross replied, patting her hair, but deep inside him he still have doubts. After a half an hour, the old man came out and upon seeing the two, he invited them inside.

"The child is suffering from mild hypothermia, but both of you have done a great job in keeping him alive." The old man said, as he was putting his things aside. He then introduced himself as Professor Walter Marquis as he offered the two some snacks while looking after the boy.

"Professor, we already met him at the last town. He actually offered us to stay at his house since the people there seemed to despise us strangers. But on what I'm seeing here, it seems that you know him a long time ago. Do you happen to know more about him?" Cross inquired.

"To tell you the truth, he is no ordinary boy…he is a doppelganger." The two were stupefied…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rifle and Transformations**

"You mean, you are one of those scientists that made him like that?! How dare you manipulate his life?!" Cross nearly freaked out hearing those words.

Walter then walked towards the glass window pane and started speaking. "This is my way of atonement…since the project had to be disclosed from the public knowledge, the director decided to use the experimented boys as hired killers to those people who were willing to pay for their services. You see doppelganger are beings that can morph into any form they wish by altering their atom and cellular formations inside their body…however they are far more powerful than any monster in the myths…" he concluded.

"But he is different; he is, shall we say the "perfect" doppelganger…and I myself made it sure that he'll never be used to evil purpose because of his unusual ability…so I made up my mind to take him and raise him as a normal child…although at first he is unable to handle his ability…"

"What do you mean he is a "perfect" one?" Cross asked, listening more closely.

"He can turn to his adult form anytime, due to this he never ages. Also, he is a perfect assassin; proficient to any weapon he lays his hands to…" Walter added.

Hearing that, Sheena asked "Brother, what should we do then?"

"What we heard shall never be known to others, but Professor, what if the director's men found that both of you were here? This is a very dangerous gamble of life…" Cross asked.

"I'm ready to die anyway, keeping those secrets in my life had I suffered the most horrible memories, and this is my only way of atonement…"

That night, as Walter rests in his room, Cross guards the house, as Sheena watched the boy. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and saw the girl beside him.

"Where am I?" he softly mumbled.

"Oh! You're finally awake! I'll call Brother and the professor right away!" she said and then ran out of the room, while the boy managed to sit. After some time, three people came in.

"How's do you feel Daniel? I'm happy we all met again." Cross asked, Sheena beside him, while Walter assists the boy.

"I'm also happy; at least you're safe and sound." Daniel replied as Sheena pats his head.

"You're really kind. I hope we can return the deed next time." she replied.

"They are the ones who saved your life, Daniel. Thank them…" Walter said as he props the kid's back at the bed's backboard with a pillow.

"Thank you for helping me. I owe you one this time." he replied with a smile on his face.

"Don't mention it Daniel but sorry for our sudden interruption…we must be leaving now. We're going to continue our journey." Cross said.

"Do you really need to go? You can stay here longer..." Walter said.

"It's alright Professor. Thank you again for helping us back then Daniel, we will never forget it." Cross said and they bade goodbye to them and left the house.

Daniel silently watched them vanish along the road through the window and setteled back to his bed after that.

"Do you want to join those two at their journey?" Walter said, serving him a platter of sliced apple.

"I…like to…but how about you Professor? You're the only one who cared for me all these times…I can't leave you here… now that I'm able to meet you again..." Daniel sadly replied. The professor closed his eyes said nothing as he exited the room.

"Why is the professor suddenly saying those things to me? " the lad silently thinks as he eats the food in the plate.

Inside his room, Walter deeply thought, "It's time that Daniel knows about his fate...even though he's only forced to do it. I know that two will be his perfect companions, although I haven't had the chance to ask them on taking Daniel with them..." Looking at his table, he saw a picture of Daniel as a young child. That picture was taken when they have settled at the city five years ago. He took it and thought of those days that he escaped from the laboratory carrying a very young Daniel on his arms. The director of the project ordered all scientists to be killed in order to hide it from common people knowledge and Walter happened to hear the conversation. He decided to take Daniel for he knew that the lad, although considered as a reject, were able to withstand the rigid tests, and showed the perfect variables the project is looking for.

That moment, he went to Daniel's chamber and broke his tube using a steel pipe he managed to smuggle in. As the water receded, Walter removed his support lines and carried him outside the laboratory itself. The lad was still dazed from being removed from the support lines that make him alive, but despite of it he lived through the rough ordeal. They were able to escape the place for that same time, the massacre has begun. Together they ran through the forest, braving danger and were able to settle themselves in a city where they start their lives together. Despite keeping themselves at a low profile, there are still people who look down on them and despise them, especially Daniel. He accidentally transformed one time into his older form to save Walter from thieves and in fear they lived their lives in a cabin within the city, unnoticed by the townspeople there.

Daniel on the other hand, was thinking about his life too. The professor cared for him like a son even they are not related to each other. He taught him many things and he has patience to teach him how to properly use his powers. Suddenly the professor entered the room, carrying a heavy-looking rectangular box, and handed it to Daniel.

"Professor, what is this?" he asked as he opened it, and there was an antique looking rifle, it even had a sniper scope attached.

"You will be using this rifle in compliment to your skills as an assassin doppelganger. I expect you will be a great help to the two…" the old man said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Event in the House**

Meanwhile Cross suddenly turned back, running. "Brother, what happened? Forgot something?" Sheena asked as she popped her head out of the coat.

"We must go back to Professor Walter's house. I sense something very wrong when we left there a while ago…" Cross replied, trudging the path of snow.

True to his word, there are some unexpected visitors that arrived at the cabin where the two lived.

"Professor…are they them?" Daniel asked, unaware of what will happen.

"I will not give you to them, Daniel…even I will pay my life for your safety…I will do it for you…" Walter said, looking very serious as he holds the lad to its shoulder.

Suddenly, the door broke open, and then five people entered, the oldest among them were the most familiar one.

"D-director?! H-how did you-" Walter stammered, the boy was behind him.

"Good day to you Professor Walter Marquis…I thought I ordered all scientists will be killed so nobody will be able to tell the world of my plan, yet you escaped my grasp…but today is not your lucky day…hand over that kid, and I will spare your life then." The director ordered.

The four that stood beside him, although they look like the same age as Daniel, were marked with evilness and savagery.

"I will never give Daniel to you…even if I die!" Walter insisted.

"Oh? You even gave him a name eh? How touching…you knew very well that the project aimed to produce the ultimate line of assassins…and things like them are destined to kill or to be killed for our own purposes. And I remember that what you did is stealing the project's property!"

Daniel was shocked of what he heard…"I-I am just a thing..." the words echoed of his mind.

He did not knew, the director was just confusing him. Silently, he ordered the four to attack them. The four leapt to the air, transformed into animals, and pounced at the two. However, Daniel were fast. He pushed Walter out of the way and he managed to jump back at draws the rifle's aim towards the enemies and BANG! He shot them all, one by one with an absolute accuracy. The four dropped dead, and Daniel posed to defend the Professor.

"Daniel…" Walter sitting on the floor weakly mumbled.

"Don't worry Professor, I will protect you…" the child answered and posed the rifle to the director.

"Oh, look! My experiment is a double-crosser! What manners did that old man taught you? How to love, care and save others? Ugh! That was very detestable! You that were created to destroy anything you were ordered to! And before you turn your hand to me, I might as well kill you!"

Moreover, he pulled out a revolver and pulled its trigger. Sensing danger, Walter then pushed Daniel out of the way.

"Professor!" he screamed as he watched the old man sprawl at the floor, the bullet has pierced his back.

"That will happen to anyone that dares to go against me! " the director rejoices to his action.

Cross and Sheena was shocked on what they saw: the Professor's body was covered in blood, Daniel was horrified too, and the director was cackling mad about his triumph. In a quick reflex, Cross severed the director's body using his katana, and he burned it with his forbidden fire magic. Sheena jumped down and went to Daniel's side to comfort him. The poor lad cried all his heart that moment.

Walter's hand suddenly moved, and Daniel got hold on it.

"Professor! Please don't die!" he said, crying.

The professor reached the lad's face with his left hand and said, "D-daniel... I want you to live as a normal boy...fr-from now on...you will be free...from the chains...of being...an experimented being..." he closed his eyes as he recollect their times together.

"Walter, don't speak anymore. It will be bad for you..." Cross worried said as he tried to help but the professor gently refused.

"Cross...I would like to ask a favor...take care of Daniel for me...my sin has already taken toll of my life and I'm going to pay for it now. Raise him as a boy that has concern for his friends. Teach him that life is not always sad...and not always confined by people who only knew is giving you misery..." Walter said, heaving.

"I promise Walter..." he solemnly said.

"Sh-sheena … look after Daniel too...he might not be a perfect one but he has the qualities to be ...help him gain his confidence in life..." he asked the girl.

"I will Professor..." she said, tears are falling from her eyes too.

"Daniel...always remember...I will be watching you, even on distance..." Walter said, and as he closed his eyes he stopped breathing.

Daniel knew his time has come and he cried to Sheena's shoulder as the girl cried too.

Cross embraced them and patted their backs. "He was such a wonderful person, even though we only met him for a short time… I knew he only thinks for you own good…" The next day, they buried the Professor's body under a tall tree at the back of the cabin. After praying, the two began to leave.

"Mr. Nightfire...is it really alright for me to tag along with you?" Daniel told the two, lugging the rifle at his back. He's still undecided to continue.

Sheena hearing those words cheerfully hugged him and said "Of course, Daniel! You are now part of our team! We promised Professor Marquis about it, right Brother?" she looked at Cross, who was shaking his head.

"Of course Sheena. You are most welcomed Daniel." he replied with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Night Fire! I promise I will do the best that I can so I can be of no burden for you!" Daniel happily replied. After some preparations, the three continued their journey towards another path that no one treads.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Lady by the Market**

The place was just like an ordinary market, filled with anything you need. It was a busy one, and along with it were people and demons, most of them followed their human masters, but one stands among them. A young lady runs around the market, munching an apple by her hand while an old man chases her, shouting at her to stop. She continued to eat as she passes people around her, when she bumped on someone. Because of this, she was thrown aback by her own force to the ground. It was Cross that she bumped to. The trio was there at the Lain Waters to purchase some supplies and to take some rest.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the young lady shouts at him, as she recover herself form the fall.

"I'm sorry young lady, are you hurt?" Cross said as he helps her to stand, while Daniel and Sheena was looking at them, quite astounded.

"Humph, thanks anyway…" she said as she dusts her skirt. However, before the three recovered, the old man has caught the lady by her arms.

"You little thief! Give me back what you stole at my store!" he angrily said, as the young lady struggles.

"I didn't steal anything! Let me go you old man!" she replied.

"Why you… "

But before anything happen, Cross interfered and said, "I'll just pay for that Mister, just let her go. I'm sorry for the commotion she had caused you…" Cross apologized as he hands some gold to the old man.

"Oh, thank you very much mister! You must be very kind, but this is too much." the old man then said, requested them to tag along. Going back to his store, he handed a paper bagful of fresh fruits to them.

"Thanks! " Cross said. He then handed it to the young lady. "Here you go, I hope you that will be enough for you…" he said as he gave the bag of fruit to her.

But the young lady refused, "I don't need that anymore…."

"Take it." Cross flatly replied and the three started to walk again.

"Say, you three were new around here…are you traveling?" she asked as she followed the three while walking among the people. She noticed that Cross was wearing a coat, even the climate of the Lain Waters is already warm, Sheena were now wearing a much lighter pair of garments and Daniel was lugging a rifle on his back.

"You look like a strange group of people I've seen so far…" she commented. She continues to observe them, while munching fruits from the paper bag of hers. After some while, they have arrived to a nearby inn, and Cross invited the lady to come with them.

"I notice that you have no plans of leaving us alone, so we decided to allow you to our company. Since you may know the place much as for us, I decided to make you our guide here for now, is it alright with you?" Cross said, as they were at the inn's bar.

"That would be a nice suggestion Brother!" Sheena said, as Daniel was agreeing too.

"Hey, that's cool! Oh by the way, my name is Alessandra but you can call me Alex for short, I'm glad to meet all of you!" she said as she extend her hand and Cross unwillingly shook it and after that the four were eating lunch. The meal was excellent, but the sight was not. Alessandra eats her meal in somewhat unfamiliar table manners even an ordinary person will be bowing out with shame, but the three wouldn't mind. After that and paying their bills, they went to their respective rooms to rest, and as luck would have it Cross have to sleep by the couch for Alessandra had already occupied the bed he supposed to be sleeping on. Afternoon came, as the three prepares to go, Alessandra was still sleeping, snoring like a roaring lion in its den.

"What kind of person is she Brother? She certainly has no manners…." Sheena comments as Daniel were listening. Cross sighed, it's like taking care of something they are forced to, but there is something strange with Alessandra. Going back to their rooms, looking at Alessandra's sleeping figure, she looks like no ordinary person to him, she looks like a royalty but that will be impossible. He then decided to wake her up, but he forgotten he took off his coat earlier.

"Alex, we are leaving now, are you coming with us or not?" Cross said as his voice was slightly louder, as he tugs her shoulder. The young lady slowly opened her eyes, and finally stared at Cross.

Suddenly a loud scream were heard. "What happened?!" Sheena and Daniel returned quickly. There, they saw Cross being slapped at the face by Alessandra.

"Demon! Go away!" she shouts.

It was a cold afternoon but the team didn't mind. Together with Alessandra, they were continuing their travel. "I'm very sorry Cross, about that ruckus at the inn…" she said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that! Brother had already forgiven you!" Sheena assured her, while the latter is walking with them. Daniel on the other hand were beside Cross, who was rubbing his face that was slapped earlier.

"That looks painful Mr. Night Fire…are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh, this is nothing. It's just like being stunned that's all…" Cross said, smiling. As they continue walking, Alessandra eagerly shared them with many stories about the place, as a shadow stealthily follows them among the trees. It seems that it has no interest among the three, but to the lady alone…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rescue from the Shadows**

Night again falls as the team continues to walk along the clearing just past the main highway. They have been walking for nearly two hours from the town of Lain waters, but Alessandra seems to never slow down to her stories. It was good, fortunately; they were not bored at all. After a while, the group decided to camp out. As Daniel prepares the bonfire, Cross and Sheena arranges nearby logs to be their area, while Alessandra watches them with excitement in her eyes.

As Cross cooks their meal over the fire, Sheena and Daniel then put up their camp tent. "Wow! You three are really prepared to live outside eh, that's cool!" she exclaimed.

"That's nothing Alex; we are already used to it, even Daniel." Sheena replied. Minutes more, they were eating the meal Cross prepared, and after that immediately retreated to the tent.

Cross stood watch over the camp, making sure that nobody will attack them, as the three were silently sleeping inside. As he quietly stares at the sky, he remembers the time he was with Sheena's parents, living a contented life even though the people around despised them.

Suddenly, he felt something was watching them, but before he can act, a group of men surrounded them. "Don't move demon or your head will fly…hand over the girl, and we will leave you and the kids unhurt…" the leader aims a sword to his neck. Although he can counter it with ease, he fears for the others. One wrong move will become a massacre.

"Do what you want, just don't hurt the children…" he said as he was then immediately tied up by a person beside the leader.

"Just being sure you will not interfere…" Immediately, two people went to the tent, and tied up the three and roughly pushed them outside.

"What the…! What are you doing?! You said you only need the girl, but …," Cross protested, but the leader kicked him to the ground and said, "You are one heck of a stupid demon I ever met. Take this fact: you can't trust anyone anymore…and you still think humans are trustworthy people, you're dead if you still believe on that…" the leader replied, venomous was his voice is.

Cross watched helplessly as he saw Alessandra being dragged to the ground as she fights her captor in vain and the two children were helpless. "I've got to do something, or else…" he thought for a plan but before he can execute it, he saw Alessandra bite into her captor's hand.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands commoner!"

"Your bastard bitch! You'll pay for what you've done to my hand!" the man irritated, raises his hand to slap her face, but before he can do that, he fell on the ground, blood oozing from a fresh headshot. Alessandra screamed, ran to the children's side. All were surprised, even Cross. Suddenly, a barrage of revolver shots echoed the night and it disposed of the enemy's group with ease. As the bodies of the enemies sprawl on the ground, a shadow jumped down from the trees and landed in their place. He was a middle-aged man, although he looked like a rugged hunter. He is garbed with a commoner's pair of dress and a coat.

"Your Highness, are you hurt? I'm very sorry for my delayed action towards the incident…" the man said, as he unties Alessandra and the two. Cross was bewildered.

"Your Highness? What is this man saying?" he thought.

After a while, all has recovered from the incident. Sheena and Daniel were quite afraid of what happened and they both rest unto Cross' arms. Alessandra introduced the mysterious man.

"Cross, this is Alfredo Alphonso, my personal butler, and bodyguard. He explained to me that he was delayed because he was spying that group as they followed me when I left the palace for a runaway event. Alfredo, this is Cross Night Fire. He treated me as a special person when we met at the market this morning at Lain Waters. Those children, they were his companion in travels. The girl is Sheena and the boy is Daniel. " Alessandra said, in her usual cheerful voice.

"I humbly thank you Mr. Night Fire for taking care of Lady Alessandra for me. I can't thank you enough…" Alfredo said.

"Oh, that was nothing Alfredo. In fact, you are the one that saved us from them." After that, they immediately cleared the place of the corpses last night as they buried them. The next day, as they tread the way outside the territory of Lain Waters, Alfredo and Alessandra bade goodbye to the three, and invited them that when they go to the town of Albeinst, visit her at the castle. Moreover, off the two went, riding a horse ahead of the three.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Guests of the Palace**

It has passed of two days since Alfredo and Alessandra left the team, and now Cross and the two children is now nearing to another town. The weather is now sunny and very refreshing. It has been almost a week that he has not had a new job of demon hunting.

"If Alfredo hasn't given us some gold, we had starved to death…but I really need a steady source of income, now that I had to take care of these two children. " Cross mumbled to himself as he watches the two walks along with him. After a while, they have reached the prosperous town of Albeinst. Upon entering, the sight of the city marveled them, and as they wonder around its pathways and lush scenery of buildings and people, Daniel remembered something.

"Mr. Night Fire, I remembered Miss Alessandra invited us to go to her castle at this city. Would it be possible for her to be the Princess of this city?" he asked.

"Hmm, that would be a good thing to know. But before that, let's eat first, I'm starving already!" Cross said, and the three went to a nearby restaurant. Little they knew someone among the crowd spied them.

At the castle, Alessandra was quietly reading a book at the veranda of her room when Alfredo informed the presence of Cross and the children at the city.

"So, they had arrived eh, prepare a welcoming team. I want to give them an Albienst style of acknowledgement…" she said, seemingly amused.

"As you wish, your Highness…" he replied as he exited the room. Alessandra then prepared herself for the three's arrival at the castle.

"Father and Mother must know about this! They will be delighted!" she said to herself. Meanwhile, back at the city, the three was currently browsing around the marketplace, hoping to find anything that will catch their fancy and interest. Suddenly, a group of uniformed men approached them.

"Sir, we urgently request your cooperation, this is a very important matter…" one of the men said.

"What is this all about?" Cross asked.

"Welcome to the city of Albeinst, Cross Nightfire, along with the children. It is me, Alfredo Alphonso, her Highness Alessandra Dietrich von Klausven have requested your presence at the castle. She wants to see the three of you as soon as possible. And I'm assigned to escort all of you back at the castle." Alfredo explained.

"Well if that's the case, we are more than glad to accompany us then…" Cross said, and they all returned at the castle. Upon arrival, attendants welcomed them and they were lead inside to be refreshed from their travels and prepare themselves for their reunion with Alessandra.

Meanwhile, as the other side prepares, Alessandra eagerly awaits her visitors together with her parents, the King and Queen of Albienst. "What taking them so long…" Alessandra said to herself, worry evident to her tone. She was walking back and forth along the veranda.

"My dear, calm yourself, this is not a meeting where someone's life is to be decided to live or not…" King Leonard Dietrich von Klausven III said to her daughter, while the Queen, Michelle Willworth von Klausven watches her.

"But this is not appropriate to let the Royal Family to wait for them…" she replied, finally sitting across the Queen.

"My dear, understand them. They may be your closest friends, but they are just following the Royal protocols. Do you intend for them to know that we have no manners to be followed?" Queen Michelle said, placing her hand over Alessandra's hand to calm her. After a while, a servant entered the room and whispered something at the king.

"Oh, let them come in then…" the King responded. The servant obeyed and exited the room. "Alessandra, it seems that your visitors have arrived at the garden, shall we go then?" King Leonard calmly said. She nodded, and they all left the room. Meanwhile, at the garden, Cross and the two kids were waiting for the Royal Family to arrive. They were wearing some sort of protocol uniforms that were similar to those of some servants but they were of much different color.

"Brother, do Alessandra really live in this castle? I mean…" Sheena said, with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, Sheena. We have seen Alfredo and invited us in; well just have to wait then…" Cross assured her. After a while, the Royal Family has entered the place. Cross were the first to stand and bowed to the three, he was followed by the two. "Thank you Your Highness for inviting us at your presence…" Cross addressed the Family.

"I thank you also, Cross. So you were the ones who took care of my Alessandra in Lain Waters. The Von Klausven Family is forever debited to you Mr. Nightfire. " King Leonard said, as he was sipping tea at his cup and Cross were talking to him. The Queen was looking happy too, as Sheena and Daniel kept her busy on one side. Alfredo on the other hand, flanked Alessandra as the servants delivered them some snacks.

"It seemed that the matters have been settled down, Your Highness…" Alfredo commented.

"I hope all will come out fine, Alfredo. It seems that Father and Mother were amused by them anyway. I'll just wait and see what happens…" she said. After that afternoon of acquaintance, the Royal Family has personally invited the three to stay at the palace, given the most comfortable rooms and with high respect and concern to all servants.

"Treat this as your home to Cross, along with the children. I hope you will all like your stay at the palace. If you need anything, feel free to ask help from the servants." Queen Michelle said.

"It will be done, your Highness…" Cross said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Talk at the Art Hallway**

The visit of the trio at the palace proved to be most fortunate, being the guest of the Royal Family itself and treated with great importance that day. As they retreat at their respective rooms, the two children quickly slept well, but Cross haven't caught the wind of weariness that time, he was thinking of something. On the other side, Alessandra was thinking of the event that leads her to meet Cross.

"Is this my destiny? To know someone as weird as Cross, and the two children…and Father and Mother kept on pressing me to be their successor to the throne…" she said to herself as she quietly ponders the words at her balcony, facing the light of the moon. Meanwhile, hoping to make himself sleepy, Cross went out of the room and walked along the vast hallways of the castle and with utter amazement walked along the halls with precious paintings on the walls.

"I never imagined the castle to be this big and so beautiful…I was very lucky to catch a glimpse of it…" he said to himself, admiring the paintings.

"I'm happy you appreciated the labor of my ancestors in order to put up those valuable works of art at this castle. Even a demon like you value art so much…" Alessandra commented, with Alfredo on her back.

"Oh, It's you, your Highness, good evening…" he said bowing at her.

"You don't need to do that Cross, you are my visitor here, so please stop that already. Besides, Father and Mother are not with us ok? Enough of those protocols…" she said as she walks near him, looking at the paintings too.

"Ah, Alessandra…it's already night, why are you not sleeping yet?" Cross said as he was looking at her as he was lead towards a nearby window by Alfredo and Alessandra.

"The same question was on my mind Cross, we share the same brainwave then…" she said as she was looking very gloomy.

"You look so sad, is that because your parents want you to stay in the castle and practice protocol and all sort of castle rules and regulations?" he said.

"Sad to say, but that's true. All I want is to live a normal life…I'm already used to those protocols, they always say I must do that and this to impress the general public and not to become a shame to my family and clan…" she said.

"Your Highness…" Alfredo mumbled, feeling bad for her.

"Anyway, enough of those things like that for now…I need to talk to you about us coming with you to your next trip outside the city and beyond…" Alessandra said. Cross were stupefied upon hearing.

"Are you crazy?! You, the only child and successor of the throne of Albienst City, will come with us to our travels…are you really out of your mind?!" he said.

Alessandra smiled and patted his shoulders, "Don't worry about that Cross, I have already told Mother and Father about that…and I have spent almost half of my day today defending myself to them, and finally, they approved my proposal. I'm bringing Alfredo with me, so you need not worry…"

"Young lady, you don't understand…traveling is not a child's play…I'm traveling because I have a reason, and the Princess of the city of Albienst need not be bothered by the likes of us…" Cross said, excusing himself.

"You are forgetting one vital thing Cross, I know you need money very badly on these times and I know that you will never ignore this thing…" Alessandra told him, a hint of evilness in her voice.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"As a princess, I can spend any amount of money as I wish. I'm entitled to that privilege, so you really need my presence in your group." she proudly said.

"I thank you for your help and your offer, but I rather suffer to earn money than asking it without care from you. I may be a demon to you, but I'm proud that I have a dignity to keep…" he said. He gave them a low bow and left their presence.

"How dare he ignore your good offer to him, Your Highness? He must be punished for saying that at your presence!" Alfredo angrily said.

"That's enough Alfredo…now I understand what Mother and Father said a while ago… that even though you can offer some people gold for their approval, a person who has a high esteem to itself and who values his honor and dignity will outright refuse my offer. Cross is truly an honorable…demon. I admire him…" Alessandra said.

The next day, the trio prepared to depart. The King and the Queen personally invited to dine with them, but Alessandra was not with them that time.

"Your Highness, where's Alessandra?" Sheena asked.

"Worry not my dear, she may be delayed, but she will come in time. " the Queen assured her. They continued their meal and after that, the trio bade their goodbye to the Royal couple, and still Alessandra was not with them.

"We shall leave now your Highness…thank you for all that you've done for us…" Cross said, and the two children with him bowed to the two. The King gave them his blessing and supplies for their journey. The Queen gave them her personal compass and map of the country. She also gave Sheena and Daniel her blessings and a golden ring for Cross, saying the ring would grant them any assistance they need from the kings of the cities that they will visit along the way.

"May the Almighty bless your travels Cross Nightfire and your party are always welcome to return here anytime you need it..." the Queen said.

"It's our honor, your Highness..." Cross replied, along with the two and after they left the place escorted by guards towards the gate of the city.

The couple returned inside, and Alessandra was there, standing near the columns.

"My child, why didn't you join us earlier? They left without you at our presence…" The Queen asked. Alessandra then ran to the Queen's arms as she started to cry.

"It was embarrassing. I'm wrong to judge them as people who only think of money…they really had dignity…and that cannot be bought by gold or any amount of money…" she said sniffling. The King and Queen understood her feelings of being left alone, and to be burdened by the responsibility of being the successor of their crown.

"My dear daughter, you still has the chance to catch them. They must be arriving by now by the gates of the city. I know you can do it..." the Queen said.

"B-but mother...what about the succession? I-I thought..." she stammered but the King patted her hair.

"Go on and follow your heart, my child. The throne will always be here to wait for you. Good friends are not easy to find. We always wish for what is good for you."

Hearing that, Alessandra hugged her parents and immediately sent out a servant to catch up with Cross' group, and with a formal ceremony, she was accepted as part of Cross' group and together with Alfredo they look towards the future together. Her parents gave their blessings to her and they both wished that she would have learned a lot in life so she will rule the kingdom in the future in a proper way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Town of Steel and Science**

The days flew by as the group crossed from one town to another. As Cross leads the group, they enjoyed the sceneries they saw the people they see along the road and a lot more.

"I would like to see something new, something interesting..." Alessandra loudly said as they eat inside a restaurant and the group heared it. Alfredo gave a humble sigh.

"My Lady, I understand your eagerness for this trip of yours, but we as on now unless something really new might happen anytime..." the butler replied. The others noticed her and Cross gave a smile pushing a plate of chocolate cake towards Alessandra. The girl looked at him, confused.

"What's the meaning of this Cross?" she asked.

"Alessandra, don't think of that too much. Sooner or later we will bump on something of your interest. Let's just wait..." he replied as smiled to her and continued to eat along with the others. Alessandra, although a bit confused decided to eat the cake as others continued. After sometime, they all left the place and continued to walk along the town. They have noticed that it is a bright town, and the people seemed to be geared to wards science and technology. They even saw a museum dedicated for the progress of technology of the place.

"This town is called Gearon Scientus, named after a scientist who founded this town among the mountains and with his effort the town prospered. This is now the capital of anything related to science and technology." Alfredo informed them as they walked along the marketplace in which all kinds of items are for sale. They all decided to go around and buy things for their travels. As Daniel looks on the nearby shop for guns, a commotion suddenly broke out and people started running to get out of the place. The group started to leave but because Daniel wasn't with them Cross asked them to leave without him.

"I'll look for Daniel. Alfredo, take care of Sheena and Alessandra for now." he said and ran against the group of people. The three left to run on a safe place. Meanwhile, the cause of the commotion was a rampaging Behemoth that was sold on a certain auction and it was destroying every stall in the place. Daniel on the other hand was amazed on the events, when he heard somebody calling for help. He went outside of the shop and found a child left in the plaza. He ran towards it and he found that she was crying.

"Don't cry little girl, you are safe now..." he said as he calmed the girl on his arms. Unfortunately, the behemoth has arrived on the plaza and as it saw the two, madly ran to them. Cross, emerging from a corner street happen to see it.

"Daniel, behind you!" he shouted as he tried to catch up with the behemoth.

Hearing Cross' voice, Daniel pulled out his rifle and shot the creature to its forehead, but the force is not able to stop it. It still able to reach them but as Daniel carried the girl on his arms tumbled out of the way and gave a couple of shots on its head in attempt to stop it. Cross, on that time was now on the place and managed to give a solid punch on its head, thus stunning it and after sometime it fell on the ground. The people around slowly came out of their places and cheered the duo after defeating the rampaging behemoth.

"Good work Daniel! I knew you can make it!" Cross said as he helped Daniel rise on his feet, the child still on the latter's arm.

"Thank you Mr. Nightfire. I suggest let's look now for her parents. She's still afraid of what happened a while ago. " the lad suggested. As they returned to the corner the other three met them and congratulated for surviving the event.

"An impressive fight against the beast Daniel!" Alfredo said along with Alessandra and Sheena.

"That was a scary experience, but I was a great one! I wish we will experience another like that!" Alessandra exclaimed, while Alfredo had painted worry on his face.

"Your Highness, that's not what we should wish. If that happens, a lot of people will be hurt. Have you thought of that?" he asked as he took the child from Daniel and started comforting it. "Like this kid, if Daniel has not got in time her parents will worry or worse lament over her loss from the attack."

Alessandra gave a pout upon hearing her butler's words. "You are really a sore loser Alfredo."

Sheena gave the young lad a tight hug, "You are really great Daniel! That's why Professor is really proud of you!"

"Thanks Sheena, I only did what it's needed..." he sheepishly replied, but suddenly he sat on the ground, clutching his left arm. "Looks like the behemoth did really had me..." he said to himself and it worried his companions.

"Let's go to a doctor that needs to be attended as well." Cross suggested and they searched for a hospital for Daniel to be treated of his wounds. Sheena volunteered to stay and Alessandra ordered Alfredo to stay with them.

"But your Highness..." he tried to explain his concern. The princess gave him a sharp stare that send a chilling shiver on his spine.

"Alfredo, I should learn something on my own. Stay here and watch over the children. Don't worry, I have Cross with me. He will guard me for the meantime. We need to look for the kid's parents." the young lady explained and the butler sorrowfully agreed. After that, the two left the place.

"Alfredo, don't worry. Brother will take care of Alessandra for you. He will never fail your standard. Have faith on them..." Sheena held his hands. The butler gave the child a worried look and gave a sigh.

"Thank you Miss Sheena. You do understand my concern for Lady Alessandra. She's the only child of the Royal Family of Albeinst, yet she acts a free-spirited commoner. What will the King say when I don't do my duty for her?" he replied and the girl led him to a chair besides Daniel's bed. The young lad sat on his bed and gave him a pat too.

"We fully understood your concern and responsibilty over Miss Alessandra Mr. Alfredo. But we should also let her do what she wants. If you continue to hold her tight, one way or another she will start to rebel against you, and much worse against the throne. And we don't want that to happen to her..."

Alfredo thought, these kids gave him a child's perspective on his work for Alessandra. They may not look like it but they are concerned as well about her. "Thanks for the idea young ones. Don't worry, I'll do my best not to hinder her aim in life, but will still stay by her side to guard her." he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Story of Someone's Past**

The two started to walk together, Cross carry the young girl on his arms as Alessandra walked along. They didn't mind the surroundings nor are the people looking at them, the aim to return the kid to her parents all they think now. Although some people kept on whispering on their back about what happened earlier.

"Say Cross, would you mind telling me how you and Sheena met? I mean, she should have parents to start with, at least. Do you happen to know them?" she started.

"Sheena's parents are my friends, specially his father. We are partners since I came here, and he's the only human that showed genuine friendship with me. He's a demon hunter like me and we met each other while he's looking for a certain target that I happen to look for too. He knew that it would be impossible to catch that demon alone and for this I offered my assistance. Even though I knew that he doubted my words he trusted me, and together we were able to defeat our target. After that, I gave him the proof of the capture, saying that I can manage to find one again, and on that point he invited me to join him as his partner. I hesitated but he prodded me to, saying that a demon like me must have lived a painful life being constantly discriminated by people around me..." Cross stopped and closed his eyes, reminiscing the past that he just spoken of. Alessandra noticed his sudden silence so he slapped his back.

"That's quite an interesting story Cross. So what happened next? By the way, why you are here in the first place? I reckon that it's not just you want to work as a demon hunter right? You must have other reasons besides that. By looking on you, anybody can say that you are not an ordinary demon." Alex said as they continued to walk. The child on Cross' arms on the other hand snuggled to him, and it continued to sleep.

"Do you really like to know my story? It will be a boring one for you Alex, and I'm sure you will ask me to stop." Cross teased her, knowing that his past should not be known by a human that easily. It makes him remember the things that he should not be thinking anymore like a certain someone...

"I should know everything about my companions Cross, so I know how to react in case that somebody comes in and claims otherwise. You already met my parents and knew my true status, it will not be fair if you don't tell me anything about your own life." she replied with curiosity on her voice.

Cross smiled on Alex's words, it relieved him in a mysterious way that he never felt before. The princess of a great city would like to know more about him, a demon hunter that we're exiled from his place due to a past that he wish to never go back again but kept on hounding him. He went near her and hit her forehead lightly with his fingers and walked ahead of her. Bewildered, Alex stood there for seconds and recovered afterwards.

"What's the meaning of that Cross!" she asked as she followed him.

"You're not yet ready to know all about me Alex. Give yourself time to enjoy your life and anything around you and along with it, you will learn my life and everything along with it. Trust me; it's much more exciting rather than telling it to you outright. And besides, would it be more exciting to know the fact yourself? You have everything at your disposal, use it to know about me." the demon replied. The girl hinted that to be a challenge and she agreed to tag along with the idea.

"I accept your challenge Cross! You will be sorry to challenge the great princess of Albienst! I will know anything about you in time and when I do that you will bow to my authority!" she cheerfully replied, although it sounds more like an intimidating sentence. The demon nodded and along with Alex they went to the mayor's office to ask for the child's parents. Luckily they found them and the child's parents thanked them. After that, they returned to the hospital to check Daniel's situation and later Alex and Alfredo stayed in an inn for the night with the others stayed as the hospital.

"It seems that your plan failed Mayor. Can you do something more functional?" a mysterious voice spoke and it caused the mayor to shake in his place as he was attending paperworks in his office.

"But sir, I don't want to involve more people in this plan of yours...against your brother..." the latter replied. "The townspeople are afraid of what might happen next..."

"You don't even have a right to mention him here. I order you to kill him, but it seemed that beyond your powers you are just a human who can't do someone a favor..." the voice replied, more venomous. "I suppose I need you to teach you a lesson why you don't want to mess with me; it will cost your precious daughter's life..."

Hearing that, the mayor started to sob in his table. He knew that he have no choice or else, his town or his daughter will pay the price.

"I-I have a plan sir, please give me one more chance. We will kill him this time, just spare my daughter..." he replied, braving himself.

The mysterious voice seemed to be delighted on what he heared. "I'll be giving you one chance, and this time I want him dead, you hear?"

"Yes sir..." and the demonic aura left the place. The mayor calmed himself. "I must do what he asks. I don't want more people to be involved in this. This issue must be solved now or else..." he thought to himself and called his subordinates. "Invite the demon and his group here tomorrow. I need their help on bringing down those criminals to justice."

"You mean the bandits that camp near the mountains Mayor? They are pestering our trade for months, and I believe they can do it for us." one soldier replied, the others agreed to. He knew they will agree with him, the town's economy has been dwindling ever since those bandits came to the mountain and raiding the caravans. Now is the time to fight them...

"Make sure to make them come here, I don't want to waste this chance to end this problem." he said and the soldiers left his office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Mayor's Request**

The next day came and as Cross woke up to prepare their food, Sheena still sleeps with Daniel on the latter's bed. "I hope we will be able to continue travelling. I need to earn by now and not to just wait for Alex to help us financially. I wonder if there is anybody would give me work here..." he said to himself, when he heard knock on the door. "Who could it be this early?" saying to himself as he opened the door. There, soldiers greeted him.

"Good morning sir. The mayor wants to see you at the office." one soldier told him. "He wants to thank your group for what you have done for the town yesterday..." he trailed.

"I see. Would you mind waiting for a bit? I would just like to prepare myself. Let's meet outside." he replied and the soldiers agreed. After that, Cross arranged himself and before he left he asked the nurse to take care of the children as the latter agreed. He strode out of the hospital and the soldiers took him at the mayor's office.

Meanwhile on the other hand, Alex was looking far beyond the mountains at the veranda of the inn's room where she and Alfredo stayed for the night. She was thinking of the challenge Cross gave to her yesterday. "This is my first time to be challenged by a demon. He is not even of any position but his words weigh deep inside. This will be my toughest challenge ever. Don't worry Cross, I will make sure I will know everything about you, and you will be sorry that you challenged me for that." she said to herself, not noticing Alfredo beside her as he served her breakfast.

"Looks like you are indeed happy now Your Highness. Is there something that made you smile today?" he asked as he arranged the flowers on the vase just beside the window.

"I'm just thinking of something Alfredo. Anyway, have you checked in the hospital? How's Daniel?" she replied as she began to eat.

"Daniel is recovering fast from his wounds, and Cross was called by the Mayor in his office according to the nurses. I suppose they want to thank him for their heroic act yesterday." he replied.

"I see. I wish I can do that too, so other people will think highly of me not just being a princess but being a human being that cares for them. Even though, but this will stay as a dream..." she said. Alfredo felt a hint of sadness in her voice. It was Alessandra's dream to experience an adventure that would make her realize her worth for the people around her. Being a princess makes her life an easy one, but as most people envy her place in society she thinks of being free from the castle protocols that dictate her.

"Hmm, in that case why not ask Cross to be your mentor and partner Your Highness? I believe you can learn more a lot on the trade. And as you can know more on the trade, you can know more about him in the process, am I right?" he smiled.

Hearing that, Alex gave a sigh. "I cannot really hide any secret to you Alfredo. Alright, I will talk Cross about that plan later. I will do my best, so Father and Mother along with the people around are proud of me." she concluded.

At that time at the Mayor's office, Cross was talking with the latter about the incident yesterday. "Mr. Nightfire I would like to thank you and the kid for your heroism yesterday. The kid were now reunited with her parents and are very happy to have her safe and sound. I heard that the lad who saved the girl were now resting and I would again like to express my humble thanks to you and your group." he said and placed a leather bag on the table and pushed it towards Cross.

"What's this Sir? I don't understand..." Cross said as the Mayor leaned on his chair.

"A humble gift from this town. It may be small but please take it." he replied and motioned Cross to open the bag. Gold coins were inside and Cross smiled, closing the bag and placing it back on the table. The latter were puzzled. "Is it not enough?"

"We just passed by here, we have no intention on make your town pay for what we've done yesterday. It was purely by accident I suppose. Making us stay here and accepting us are enough for us." he replied.

The Mayor smiled on what he has heared. He has found the perfect one for the job. "Well then, please take the gold still. Consider it not a payment but a token of appreciation from us. Anyway, I called you here to offer a job. I knew that you are hunter by your looks and I need you to exterminate the bandits that are pestering the trade of this city for months now. Not even a team of hunters can defeat them and their leader was known to be a powerful demon. I knew you and your group can defeat them. Don't worry; we will pay you handsomely for that job."

"I see. Where are they located?" he asked.

"They are situated beyond the Great Mountain some kilometers from here. They are reported to be most active by night and most merchants are forced to take the long route going here, costing them money and delayed deliveries. Anyway, the townsoldiers will escort your group going there and will be helping your group too. Just tell me what you need for the attack." the Mayor replied.

"Daniel will not be fit to do the job because of his wounds. I'll be bringing Alfredo instead. Kindly look after Sheena and Alessandra for us along with the lad I mentioned a while ago. Our equipments are enough, probably some bullets for Alfredo will do." he said as the Mayor stood up.

"Granted then Mr. Nightfire. When will you be attacking then?"

"Tonight. Have our soldier companion ready and I'll talk with my group about this. We'll do our best to end this matter for your town. I hope we can end this without senseless bloodshed." and Cross excused and left the office.

The Mayor sat down as Cross left the place. He gave out a sigh, and leaned back to his chair. That conversation means a lot for him and also for the safety of the town, and his daughter. If he has not accepted it, this will be a big problem. "I need to believe in them, they are my town's only hope..." he said to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Preparation**

Going back to the hospital, Cross went to Daniel's room where Alex and Alfredo wait for him. "Welcome back Brother! What did the Mayor tell you?" Sheena greeted him as he joins them. Alfredo bought them apples and oranges and ate them as they talk.

"The Mayor gave me work. We need to stop the bandits that attack merchants from going here. He told me that their leader is strong that no hunters can defeat them, and asked us to do the job. For this, I will be asking your help Alfredo." he said.

"Why not we bring Miss Alessandra along Cross? I'm sure she can help us greatly on this job." the butler replied, and all looked at him with surprise. They are not expecting that to be said of him, let alone that he is a protective one and the girl he's talking about is the princess of Albeinst.

On the other hand, Alex was silent and observing the situation as she eats her share besides Sheena and Daniel. She like not to interrupt the chance and like to hear what Cross will reply. "I'm sure he will disagree..." she said to herself.

Cross shook his head, "I suppose it's a good suggestion, Alfredo. Without Daniel, we will not be able to defeat them. I believe that Alex will be a great help for this mission." he replied and went beside the children. "I hope these will not a bother for you Alex." he added.

The girl cannot believe what she's hearing, but she decided to hide it. "I knew that you will need my help and we will stand to uphold justice for all. Of course, count me in!" she proudly replied and winked at Alfredo. The latter knew it and smiled, the plan was a success.

"That's great Brother! Congratulations Miss Alex!" Sheena said along with Daniel.

"I'm sorry I cannot help you Mr. Nightfire. If I'm not wounded, Miss Alex would not be forced to fight for my place." Daniel replied as he tried to sit, while Sheena assisted him. "Congratulations too!" he added.

Hearing those praises, Alex felt something that she hasn't felt before: being treated as a part of the group and not a special one anymore. This is her time to prove that she can help her team. "Alright! We better prepare ourselves for the mission, and when it will be Cross?" she asked.

"It will be tonight. I told the Mayor that we should finish these as soon as possible. But, I suggest you need to change your dress. The group that we're going to defeat are men and I believe that wearing that would um...make them more excited to see you." Cross said. Alex looked at him and to Alfredo where the butler nodded his head agreeing.

"That's quite a rush. I'll wear a more appropriate dress then, and we need to go to prepare. I would like to stay longer children, but duty comes first. Let's meet here later Cross, and do our best for the city." she replied and with her butler, they went outside. Walking along the road Alex observed the city. Seemed that the people didn't remember what happened yesterday. Still, a regular day for them, save for some stalls that are repaired.

"My Lady, I understand your eagerness on this mission and I'm proud that you've taken it wholeheartedly. But, do remember that we will be fighting against bandits, criminals working against the law. As the princess of the Royal City of Albienst and as your loyal butler, together we will uphold the justice for the people of this town. I humbly ask your permission to do it with you..." Alfredo solemnly said.

Alex felt goosebumps on her; Alfredo has never said words as creepy as those. She gave him a light pat on his forehead. "Don't be too serious Alfredo. I know my decision is a dangerous one, but with you and Cross with me, we can do it. So stop worrying about me, and worry instead about our plan. You'll get old faster, you may not see me marry and carry the legacy of the Klausven family." she replied as she walked ahead of him. Her butler shook his head and followed her.

On the other hand, Cross were thinking about the mission too as he stayed at the hospital. Sheena noticed his silence as he was sitting on a stool at Daniel's bedside, as the latter sleeps and the girl sitting on the bedside. He was peeling an apple that time. "Brother, another work for the day isn't it? Are you not afraid?" she asked.

Cross smiled and patted her hair, "Of course I am Sheena. This is like any other missions that I've worked before. I go and defeat the enemies, and earn money after it. The difference is, I now have companions and I worry more for Alex and Alfredo. You know, they are not used to traveling and they are not supposed to fight. Remember, Alex is the princess of Albienst. Her parents must be sad seeing her depart from their country and away from them, they entrusted Alfredo do watch over her. But, seeing Alex with us, she feels the opposite way instead. She craves for freedom and the excitement of discovery even though it might hurt her and her friends. I now wonder what sort of life would be she living every day..." as he continued peeling the fruit.

Sheena thought and replied, "Being a princess, she often tells us that she's fed up on protocols and strict disciple around her. But, that's necessary for her, it's part of her training when she inherits the throne right? But that must be sad, being the only daughter. I'm lucky that I have you Brother always with me, and along with Daniel we are always happy." Saying that an idea struck her and Cross noticed her smile.

"I feel that you are thinking of something Sheena. And I believe that will help Alex if you will share it with others." he said, as he gives her the peeled apple. The young girl took a bite on it and leaned on him.

"Do you like Alex Brother? I think she's perfect for you..." she replied and continued to eat. The words caught Cross by surprise, but he smiled in reply.

"Why would I think that way, Sheena? I'm a demon and she's a human princess. Surely, she would not like her life with me." he replied, and leaned on the wall. That thought is impossible indeed. Why would Alex choose to spend her lifetime with him? With his situation, she will not find comfort, rather sadness and disappointment.

"Don't lose hope Brother. Everything will change as time goes by, you told me. If that's what you think, for now, that will surely change later. Anyway, don't let those words bother your work tonight. You should be resting." she replied as she went down the bed and took Cross' hands.

"Where are we going Sheena?" he asked as he straightens himself. The girl smiled at him.

"Like I said I while ago you need rest, let's ask Alex and Alfredo if they can spare us an extra room. I'm sure it will not be a bother to them..." she replied as they went out of the room. They called a nurse and asked to look Daniel for them and the latter agreed. As they went out of the building, they went around the town for a bit then went to the hotel where their two teammates are staying.


End file.
